1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a medical product, and more particularly to a syringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
To prevent patients from infection, the syringes are used for just one time. There are several types of syringes, which are destroyed after injection, provided in the present market. Some of the syringes are complex in structure, higher in cost or hard to operate and some of them can not provide a correct inject because the bad design or still can be used repeatedly. Such syringes are not broadly used in hospitals.
A conventional syringe still exposes the needle without any shield that might hurt people. To prevent aforesaid drawback, there are syringes, which the needle is shielded for protection. The conventional protective syringes usually have a complex structure and are hard to operate. In addition, they cannot be applied to the normal syringes. They have to redesign.